Zombies: A Winx Horror Story
by AngeliqueKat
Summary: Bloom finds a toxic container by Magix's Water Plant, the toxic being a liquid that can convert any magical being into a Zombie. Worst thing is, its in the Water Plant, contaminating it. Will Bloom and the rest find a cure before it's too late?
1. Prologue

I wanted to put a prologue earlier but forgot -.- Whoopsies. Here it is.

**Zombies: A Winx Horror Story**

**By **_AngeliqueKat_

**Prologue**

_Drip, Drip._

The annoying sound penetrates my mind as I practically stomp down the hall, the lights flickering.

_BOOM!_

The zombie drops dead, close to my foot. I gulp before walking away, looking around for any survivors, even if it's a raper or something, but we all have one goal:

To survive.

I left behind Flora, Timmy, Tecna, Riven and Brandon to check the perimeter around the abandoned hospital. So far, 13 zombies and 0 survivors. I'm looking for the source of the drips, but it seems to be _walking_. Urgh! It's so annoying. I enter more ammo into my pistol when I feel myself hit the wall by some invisible force.

"Bloom!" A cheery voice yelled. I looked around. Stella? Wasn't she…dead? I hear a door close and as if instinct, shoot at it.

"Aw fuck!" I think Helia's voice cursed.

"Helia shut up she might hear us!" Musa hissed. I lower my gun.

"I hear you." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Stella, make us visible again, _please_." Sky pleaded, his voice annoyed.

"Aren't you guys…dead?" I asked, nervous. I was starting to sweat; I mean seriously, I was wearing a tight white tank top, black shorts, black leather jacket and comfy strap black heels. I was dressed to kill, and plus I was looking hotter than ever. My hair was tied into a cute and stylish bun.

"Uh, I forgot the spell." Stella said out loud.

"Are you flippin' serious?" Layla exclaimed.

"So much for Plan A!" Nabu exclaimed, obviously pissed.

"Hey, don't blame the blond ditz. Now, what spell did you use?" I asked.

"Uh, I forgot that also." Stella chided.

"Ok, blame her now." I said, annoyed now. I heard the dripping again, but closer than ever.

"Ok, who's doing that dripping sound?" I asked.

"Uh, that would be either Sky or Helia, 'cause they both bleeding gallons." Stella said nonchalantly.

"Aww, Pwincy got a booboo?" I asked, laughing. Sky only muttered. "If you make yourselves visible, then I could heal you."

"Uh, so are you the only survivor?" Stella asked.

"No." I simply answered.

"Who else is here with you?" Musa asked.

"Well, there's Timmy, Tecna, Flora, Riven and Brandon." I said, shrugging. "I'm doing perimeter check."

"Alone?" Sky asked. He worries too much, seriously.

"No, that dead zombie's helping me. Obviously alone!" I said exasperated. "I'm also looking for an escapee, Timmy's test subject. I think I killed him already. He did have black hair, and I have killed a collection of those already." I heard a door close with so much force I think all of us jumped.

"Who did that?" I asked.

"Everyone's in here, I really don't know." Layla said.

"That means I got company." I said, looking around. "That door leads to the infected fire escape…the other one leads to the hall. Since…" I walked to the door carefully and opened it, looking both sides for something. Nothing. I close the door and open the fire escape. A fucking horde! I close the door immediately. I take out my walkie talkie while leaning over the door, which right now the zombies are pounding.

"Ahem, someone?" I spoke.

"Yea it's Riven. What's up?" He asked.

"Horde behind the door I'm leaning on, and when I mean horde, I don't mean 3 or 4, I mean a _ton_." I said.

"Liar. But I'm on your way. You're on the left wing, infirmary with fire escape, right?" He asked.

"Yes, and bring Brandon also. Oh and ammo." I said.

"On our way." I heard Brandon said, and I clipped my walkie talkie back to my belt. The zombies kept pounding the door with so much force I'm scared I'll end up hitting the opposite wall. One hand eventually ended up going through the door, almost touching me. I got off the door and aimed my gun at the hole, and shot the hand, which jerked away. The boys arrived just in time, practically running the door down.

"Thank god." I sighed.

"Where?" Riven asked.

"Behind me." I said, getting away from the door. Brandon slowly opened it… […]

* * *

><p>The prologue! Hope you like it, and 2nd chapter up soon :) Review!<p>

-Love, Kat.


	2. News

**Zombies: A Winx Horror Story**

**By **_AngeliqueKat_

A horror story of a mysterious contamination spreading across the Magic Dimension.

**Chapter 1 – News**

~Bloom POV~

Walking seemed to be a nice remedy. Sky's been ignoring me, and it annoys me how he keeps skipping dates. I walk down to the lake, hoping to feel better. I notice an abandoned Levabike by the lake, and look around for its owner. No one. I do have my own Levabike, but its back in Sparx, and it's been quite a while. I jump on the seat and dig through my pockets for a small box. I click a side button, the box turning into my pale pink helmet. I put it on and hit accelerate on the motorcycle, making it accelerate. I turn to enter the road and drive down to Magix. I notice the boys not far, but I decide to not stop, preferably to speed past them. Weird, how come the bike had the keys in? Pure coincidence. I stop by the ocean shore, looking around. I noticed the water plant not far, with a huge pipe passing water to the plant. Curious, I walk towards the pipe. Its dirty, some green muck on the outside. And to think it would be clean. I walk to the ocean shore and scoop up some water on my hand, only to see something that frightened me.

'_Toxic Contamination, warning, effects are: Death, Mutation, Cannibalism, Loss of bones, Flu-'_

I turn the small container around, and noticed that the top is open, a green liquid dripping.

Someone contaminated the Water Plant.

Everyone drinks water here, they use water for cleaning, drinking, taking a bath…but according to the small bottle, you have to drink it. Using the last of the toxic, I scoop up some clean water and used the last drop, making it fall on the water. It turns foggy, but then turns back clear. I drop the water and hear the roars of Levabikes not far. I grab the bottle once more and turn it, hoping to find some more information. I feel someone put their hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Brandon and the rest of the Specialists, even Sky.

"Hey Bloom." Brandon smiled.

"Weird, I never expected to see the universe's strongest fairy by the water plant." Riven smirked.

"It doesn't say when it was made." I said out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Sky asked.

"Who has drunk water the past few weeks?" I asked.

"All of us, it's logical." Timmy said.

"Timmy," I said, my voice trembling. "Why did I find this on the edge of the pipe?" He took the bottle and observed it.

"Guys, that's pure toxic!" I said worriedly.

"How did you find this?" Timmy asked.

"Well, I was pissed at Sky, so I walked around the lake, and found this abandoned Levabike. I looked around for its owner and no one was there, so I decided to take it around Magix. I stopped here, and when I saw the pipe, this overwhelming feeling came over me, which by the way was curiosity, so I walked to the pipe and saw it was dirty and mucky, and when I washed my hand here on the water, I caught the bottle." I said, finishing the story while nervously playing with my hair. "Read the effects!"

"Death, Mutation, Cannibalism, Loss of bones, Flu, outbreak. Warning: This can be passed on easily to anyone if the person who had drunk it bites a clean person." Riven read out loud. I groaned and turned to Timmy.

"Can you tell how long it's been here?" Helia asked. I shook my head. Timmy took out his handheld and scanned the bottle.

"Yesterday." Timmy muttered. "There's no known cure. This is dibenzodioxin, a dangerous and contagious toxic that can mutate people and turn them to zombies. Worst thing is, if this turns strong, Magic would not be able to be used. Bloom, have you drunk any water these last few days?"

"Nope, and I'm really thirsty." I said. "Is there anything we could drink?"

"Smoothies, soda, anything that doesn't contain water, Bloom, can you tell Flora she won't be able to make tea anymore?" Timmy asked, deep in thought. I only nodded. "We need to inform Saladin and Faragonda."

"I'll tell Faragonda." I sighed. He nodded. "See you guys later." I said, walking towards the Levabike and putting on the helmet. I sped to Alfea and quickly ran inside.

* * *

><p>Ahh! My first horror story! So damn excited! Please review!<p>

Love, Kat


	3. Late

**Zombies: A Winx Horror Story**

**By **_AngeliqueKat_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Summary:<span> The Winx and Specialists warn their headmasters of the dangerous Toxic that Bloom had found by the water plant. Is it too late to save the water and the Magic Dimension?

**Chapter 2 – Late**

Normal POV

"So who has the container?" Ms. Faragonda asked the Winx.

"Timmy took it to research about it." Bloom said, shifting nervously on her chair. "Ms. Faragonda, is it too late to clean the water?"

"I'm afraid it is, Bloom. I just contacted the rest of the Kings and Queens, and they all said they found the same bottles in every water plant they have. This is simply horrifying. Our magic is weakening by the second." Ms. Faragonda ranted, sounding rather upset.

"There has to be a way to save the water!" Musa said.

"Girls, the only thing we could do now is rely on weapons and survival." Ms. Faragonda announced sadly. "That's why I'm sending you all to Red Fountain for 3 days to train with weapons and Levabikes, also survival in strange settings."

"Can you design your Levabikes?" Stella piped up.

"Sorry Stella, but you cannot unless you have your own Levabike." Faragonda said.

"I have one. Will they allow it?" Bloom asked. Faragonda nodded.

"You must pack then the boys will come and pick you up." Ms. Faragonda said. The girls got up and walked to their dorms, and took their luggage out and packed.

"This situation is absolutely terrifying." Flora sighed, packing her clothes into the luggage. Bloom nodded in agreement.

"Well, all we could do now is hope for the best." Bloom said as Kiko bit the carrot Bloom handed him. She finished putting the last of her clothes in her luggage, then zipping it to close it.

"Yea." Flora said, closing her luggage and heading to the living room with it. Bloom followed to see the rest of the Winx, Stella and Layla crying.

"Solaria…zombies?" Stella sobbed, her eye liner dripping down her chin. Bloom hugged her friend.

"I'm also worried about Linphea, since the trees and flowers live on water. The water would be contaminated and the plants would contaminate." Flora said, trying her best to not cry.

"Well, look at the bright side, at least we can learn how to use weapons and I _finally _get to ride my Levabike." Layla chuckled, wiping her tears away.

"Why does everyone here have a Levabike except me?" Stella exclaimed.

"I don't have one." Tecna and Flora said in unison.

"I never really bothered to try to use it." Tecna shrugged.

"There's no technology allowed in Linphea." Flora sighed. "Let's get going before it's too late." The girls got up and grudgingly headed downstairs to the campus ground.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cupcake." Brandon said, hugging the blond fairy in front of him.<p>

"Hey." She said glumly, walking into the ship without looking back. Brandon was a bit taken aback.

_Calm down Brandon, she's not mad at you; she's just worried about her home planet._

And with that, he headed to his co-pilot seat.

* * *

><p>"Hello Tecna." Timmy greeted warmly. Tecna smiled at him and kissed his cheek, the both walking in hand-in-hand. They took their seats in front of the controls.<p>

"So I'm guessing Bloom told you about the toxic contamination?" Timmy said, handing her the –now clean- container.

"Yes, and there's something I don't understand." Tecna said, reading the container's label. She put it down on her lap and looked at Timmy. "Who would do something as horrible as this?"

"My hypothesis is that this belongs to some prohibited science lab, and somehow, these bottles managed to get inside the water plants in the different realms. But of course, it could be another enemy trying to rule the world by some sick way." Timmy said, pressing buttons simultaneously on the slate in front of them. "Ship ready to start."

"Everyone's in!" Nabu assured Timmy.

"Well, those hypotheses make sense, which could be it." Tecna said glumly. Timmy sighed and rubbed his hand on the shoulder. "Tecna, everything is going to get better, don't worry." He said, sending her an assured smile. She smiled back.

* * *

><p>"Bloom, can we talk?" Sky asked Bloom. She sighed before nodded, and both of them headed to one of the ship's rooms.<p>

"Yes, Sky?" Bloom asked, crossing her arms. He cupped her face as she looked up at him, slightly angry.

"I'm sorry." He said, making her huff. "I'm sorry I haven't called you, been ditching dates, annoying you, I'm sorry. Honestly, the task of being prince of Eracklyon isn't getting any easier, and classes have been killing me. I love you and I don't want to lose you." He said, kissing her cheek. She stayed frozen for a few seconds before smiling at the blond in front of her.

"You're forgiven." She smiled as he lifted her up and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Musa scrolled down in her mp3 for some good music, but remembered she had the majority of it in her computer, making her groan. It's about time she upgraded her mp3 with new music (<strong>1<strong>). She felt someone take out one of her ear buds and kiss her cheek, so she turned to see Riven, smirking.

"Hey there little Melody." He said, taking a seat next to her.

"Hi Riv." She smiled, leaning her head back.

"You seem pretty distracted. It's about the toxic, isn't it?" He asked, taking her hand. She nodded.

"Water is essential in Melody, the singers drink a cup of it after singing to freshen their vocal cords, so imagine. About half of the population are singers." Musa said, playing with his hand.

"Look at the bright side, you're coming to Red Fountain." He said, touching her nose. She giggled and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Layla looked out of the window, worried about Andros. Andros is surely going to be the first planet to be completely infected, because everyone there lives on seafood and water. She felt an arm go around her and she turned her head to see Nabu.<p>

"Hey." She said weakly.

"I was expecting you to be happy." Nabu smirked.

"I am, I mean I finally get to use the Levabike and stuff, but the thing about Andros and the toxic just made me lose my happy mood." Layla sighed.

"Don't think you're the only one, I'm worried too. But the situation will get better, you just watch." Nabu smiled.

* * *

><p>(AN):

No reviews? *cries* chapter 3 coming soon, and please review. Reviews make me happy, and me happy means more chapters. Flora and Helia moment coming on the next chap. Enjoy!

-Love, Kat x3


	4. Training

**Zombies: A Winx Horror Story**

**By **_AngeliqueKat_

Chapter Summary: The girls arrive to Red Fountain and initiate their training.

**Chapter 3 – Training**

Flora played with the daisy in her hand, even though it was fake, but it was beautiful. She felt someone put their hands on her shoulders, so she turned her head slightly to meet Helia's eyes.

"Hello beautiful." He said, cradling her in his arms. She smiled slightly, holding on his arm.

"Hi Helia." She said shyly, turning her head towards his direction.

"You're worried about Linphea, aren't you?" He asked, making her move away from his embrace to face him. She nodded weakly.

"I really don't understand who would do something as horrendous as that. My father, the King of Linphea, contacted me an hour ago and told me the majority of the tree houses and flower houses are already wilting or dying, putting in action his evacuation plans." Flora said, nervously playing with her hair. Helia once again pulled her in a loving embrace.

"Everything will be ok, don't worry." He whispered softly in her ear.

* * *

><p>"Boys, proceed to hand the headphones to our fairies, please." Cordatorta said loudly, indicating the boys. They did as told and the girls put the headphones on.<p>

"Now the guns." Cordatorta indicated, and the boys winced. Cordatorta gave them a glare, saying 'hand-it-over-they-won't-kill-you'. Slightly worried, the boys handed the pistols. The girls took it, bewildered.

"Guns?" Bloom said loudly, turning it over. It was shiny, but lethal. She returned her eyes to Sky's worried look. Cordatorta only nodded. Everyone else put on their own headphones as the boys individually took their girlfriends to booths.

"Boys, I want you to first demonstrate, hitting the target 10 feet from you. Then hand the pistols to the girls, and train them to aim perfectly. Cordatorta out." Cordatorta said through the intercom. Sky winced, the thought of Bloom shooting or using a gun only worried him. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Sky, what are you waiting for?" She asked. Sky looked down at his hands to see the pistol there.

"Sorry, I'm in the clouds today. Watch." He said, and Bloom looked at him attentively as he showed her how to aim and shoot a pistol.

"Girls, today you were handed over pistols, but using headphones, you didn't hear crap." The girls slightly winced at Cordatorta's language, but the boys were already use to it. He said worse things anyways. "But there will be no available headphones in the fields, so you must be used to hearing the loud bangs. Normally, as a normal human reaction, we jump back by the loud sound, but I will teach you all to be used to the loud noise. Perk your ears up and listen." He said roughly, and grabbed an extra gun, aiming at the target, made 6 shots. The girls visibly jumped back in the beginning, but the boys were already used to it. When Cordatorta made it to the 5th shot, the girls were already used to the loud sound, but Stella still blinked.

"Now it's time to teach you all to use Melee weapons." Cordatorta said gruffly, handing the girls different weapons. Bloom got a dagger, shaped as a knife, Stella got a large sword, Flora got another extra gun, Musa got a knife, Tecna got a light ax, and finally, Layla got a boomerang.

"Uh, another one?" Flora said, turning her extra gun over.

"I will hand each of you a waist pouch, were you can put you're weapons when you're not using it, and some girls will get more of the item. This means Bloom and Musa." Cordatorta said, showing them his leather black waist pouch, his sword located on his right hip. "Now, for the girls who have throwable weapons, you have to learn to throw and aim correctly, not lazily. Bloom, you try first." Bloom only blinked as she stood in front of the large target Cordatorta made.

"If you throw with your right arm, left leg must be in front, right in back, and vice versa." He explained. Bloom did as told, almost hitting the target. "Good job, Miss Bloom, but you still need to concentrate on the target. Musa, you're up." Musa did the same, but the knife ended up slightly farther from the target. Tecna was next, and almost hit the target. Of course, Layla hit it perfectly.

"Good. The boys will train the rest to use your gun or sword correctly. Now, it's time to talk about the ammunition. Short for that is ammo. Ammo is used to make sure you have enough bullets or gun powder to do your objective. Your gun only uses one cartridge, but out there you might find different guns that you will need to use. That class will be later today. Oh of course, don't forget about rounds. Also referred as cartridges. Now, it's time to put your legs and arms to use."

* * *

><p>"I am so exhausted!" Stella huffed, collapsing on the ground. "Cordatorta is one tough cookie!"<p>

"Imagine having him every day!" Brandon sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I actually found it very useful. At least we'll know how to defend ourselves during worst case scenarios." Bloom shrugged, sitting down on Sky's desk chair.

"Guys, Ms. Faragonda just told me that Andros and Linphea were declared in state of emergency!" Layla said, the rest of the group behind her.

"This day can't get any worse!" Stella cried, grabbing her water bottle and gulping down a large quantity.

"Worst thing is that Andros is already being invaded by zombies, and the Royal Guards are having difficulties killing them." Layla said, sitting on Sky's desk. "Linphea isn't invaded yet, but there is a large quantity of zombies."

"Good thing we're being taught how to fight." Musa said, plotting herself on the floor next to Riven. "Does anyone know what's going to happen after we finish training?"

"Isn't it obvious? Saladin and Faragonda will shoo us to the contaminated places to destroy the zombies and find a cure to save human kind." Riven said, upset.

"I just hope we're able to find a cure." Flora said nervously.

* * *

><p>I wanted to update this before the hurricane hit, so you're welcome.<p>

-Kat :)


	5. Oh My

**Zombies: A Winx Horror Story**

**By: **AngeliqueKat

Chapter Summary: The Winx and Specialists finish their last training class.

**Chapter 4 – Oh My**

"Well, I am happy and proud to say you have all finished your last class of 'Zombie Killing 101'" Cordatorta chuckled, his hands behind his back, beer gut sticking out. Quite a disturbing scene for the girls. Cordatora was irish; he drank beer 3 times a day, claiming it's his 'tradition'. Of course the boys know its only a cover up so Saladin wouldn't fire him.

"In the back of this room are seperated booths, all labled, so if it says 'Riven', it's Rivens, and if it says 'Stella' its Stella, clear?" Cordatorta said. The room was filled with a 'yes' or 'clear'.

"In every individual booths are waist and shoulder pouches to store your guns or any other weapons. The guns are there, the individual melee weapons, ect. Oh, 3 cartriges each person. Go ahead, check it and put it on." Cordatora instructed.

Bloom headed to her booth, where there was a small forest green table with a light leather pink shoulder pouch and a light leather pink waist pouch. Next to it was located a gun, a steel gray with dark brown. On the top of the gun were decals, to be exact girl-style black decals. On the bottom of it were charms; a bunny, a bear, a baby bottle, hourglass and a skull. Under that were 5 daggers, the handles were carved gold and the tip of the dagger razor sharp. Beside the gun were the 3 cartridges, circular style. Bloom grabbed the shoulder pouch and put it on, and then put on the waist one. Fit her stylish. She placed her gun on her right hip pouch, the cartridges on the shoulder one, and the daggers on the left side of her hip pouch. Didn't feel heavy at all as she turned, looking at herself.

_Awesome!_

Stella boredly headed to her booth, and on a forest green checker table were 2 orange leather pouches, one being a shoulder pouch while the other a waist pouch. Located next to the pouches were a plain black gun with a single sun charm. The gun had one yellow sun decal, on the top handle. Under that was her large sword, with designs carved into the long and sharp steel. It's case was aside it, lighter snowflakes pattern on it. Aside the gun was the 3 cartriges. She put on her pouches and put her pistol on her shoulder pouch, her sword on her right hip pouch, covered with it's case, the cartriges on her left hip pouch.

_Hm, I might be looking forward to this._

Flora timidly approched the dark green table containing her weapons. She was not the violent type, but if it meant saving Linphea, she would do it. On the table was her steel gray gun. There were 2 individual decals on it, a pink rose one, close to the tip, and a dark green leaf, next to the pink decal. On it's left side were 2 lime green leather pouches, the waist and shoulder ones. The gun had 3 charms on it; a green 4-leaf clover one, a pink flower, and a small box with pink hearts on each side, sort of looking like a dice. Next to it was a twin one, but it was plain black. The 3 cartridges were placed next to the guns. Flora put on her pouches and located her twin pistols on either side on her hips, the cartridges on her shoulder pouch.

_Incredible. This pistol looks gorgeous…what pretty charms._

Musa looked around her table star-strucked. Wow. On the table was a steel black gun with purple and red decals, the decals being of musical sheets or notes. There was one purple/red gradient charm, a music note. On the left were 2 deep purple leather pouches. On the right of the gun were 10 small throwable knifes, plain black and razor sharp. Smiling, she put on the pouches and located her gun on her shoulder pouch, the knifes on her left hip, the cartridges on her right hip. She turned and smirked.

_Better watch out zombies, Princess Musa got her weapons._

Tecna scoffed as she arrived to her table. Mere toys, yet dangerous. She sighed as her eyes traveled the forest green table. The first thing she laid her eye on were the light purple pouches on the right top corner of the checker table. Enough to fit any wireless radio or walkie talkies. Cool. Next to that was a tomahawk, wooden but the ax steel sharp. In the middle of it was a cut heart. She let her eyes wander to the next item, her pistol. It was steel gray with brown, random purple decals sprawled on it. There were 2 charms; a glittering neon green 'T' and a triangle with lines inside. On it's right were the 3 promised cartridges. Tecna slightly hesitated as she slipped the pouches on to her small frame and located her tomahawk on her right hip, the pistol on her left hip and the cartridges on her shoulder pouch.

_It'll do._

Layla excitedly headed to her table, amazed by the weapons. There were 2 ceruclean pouches on the top right corner of the table, next to it her pistol. The pistol was plain black with one decal; a light blue tear shaped one, right on the hem of the pistol. There was 1 charm, also a ceruclean tear drop. Next to that was her melee weapon, the boomerang. It was wooden, no particular designs on it. Next to it were the 3 cartriges. Excited, she put on the pouches and placed her gun on her shoulder pouch, the boomerang on the right hip and the cartridges on her left hip.

_I'm ready to kick zombie butt!_

The girls, armed, headed to Cordatorta as the boys stayed in their booths, marveling their weapons. Cordatorta only rolled his eyes as he led the girls to a table, which was wider. On it were located 11 walkie talkies and silencers. Cordatorta handed Bloom her walkie talkie, which had one charm also, a pink glittering 'B'.

(This is going to take long, so imagine the girls with their walkie talkies with their first letter charms, the colors being the colors I mentioned earlier. Use your imagination.)

He handed over simple black silencers to ther girls as they each put their walkie talkies on their farther right hip pockets and placed their silencers into a small pocket on their shoulder pouches.

"You might be asking yourselves why so many charms, well Faragonda told me to give them to you, but she never told me why." Cordatorta explained. "One more time, Bloom, aim at that target."

Bloom quickly took out her gun and without hesitation, hit bulls-eye.

"Amazing. Ok, so now I'm sure you all know how to use your weapons." Nods. "Boys, get over here!" Cordatorta shouted, annoyed. The boys finally came, all armed. Cordatorta quickly handed them the walkie talkies and silencers. "Good luck in the field, lads."

* * *

><p>The girls sat on Brandon and Sky's dorm, marveling over their weapons.<p>

"Amazing, the sun actually looks carved." Stella said, her hand tracing the sun decal on her pistol. "Not to mention our beautiful pouches."

"The decals change colors to my mood. Amazing, I feel spoiled." Bloom muttered, the black decals now green.

"I wonder where the boys are." Musa finally said, her eyes diverting the weapons. "How long were we distracted?"

"1 hour, 56 minutes and 39 seconds." Tecna mumbled as her finger traced the heart on her tomahawk.

"I can't wait to use them!" Layla yelped, placing her pistol back on it's pouch.

* * *

><p>So, I have a FusionFall. If you have one, add me. My character name is 'Athena Candysweet', I don't excaly remember the last name, but if it's wrong I'll notify you. Hurricane hardly hit uptown, and electricity came back early this morning. Next chapter there will be action, I promise. Oh, and you can see the weapons on my profile.<p>

-Kat


	6. What Really Happened?

School happened. -.-

**Zombies: A Winx Horror Story**

**By **AngeliqueKat

**Chapter 6 – What Really Happened?**

A dark room in Alfea was only lit by a computer screen, a husky and Irish man appearing on the screen. He looked flustered.

"So are you saying that the Magix Counsel confirmed that all the school's water pipes were poisoned by that vial Timmy found that day?" He said, his Irish accent slightly sharper.

"According to them, yes. I am afraid, dear colleague, that we might be infected." The elderly women said, her hand shaking.

"This is horrible! How will the kids be instructed on where they are supposed to go?" He said, running his hand through his dark hair. "They will know." Ms. Faragonda assured him as the room went completely dark. A snarl was heard in the room…

Light filled the room as Bloom eyes fluttered open, the first thing her eyes capturing the beautiful sunrise. She quickly washed her teeth and face. Smiling, she got up and walked out of the room in her plaid blue long pajama pants and white tank top to hear complete silence.

Complete silence in Red Fountain?

Impossible.

"Ok, um roll check." Brandon said again as the ship speeded full speed. "Stella?"

"Here."

"Riven?"

"Here…"

"Bloom?"

Silence.

"OH MY GOD WE LEFT BLOOM!" Stella wailed, the ship stopping immediately. Sky turned. "What?"

"We left Bloom, Sky! Turn around you idiot!" She raged.

Just for extra precaution, Bloom picked up her leather pouches and put them on, taking out her gun. She slipped into her uggs and began to walk down the hall to Sky's room. She opened it slowly and looked in to see no one at all. She closed the door back, and when she turned, a Red Fountain student was at the end of the hall, his head down, and was growling in-human.

_It's one of them!_

Bloom pulled up her gun and aimed at his head, swiftly aiming perfectly. She began to run, and when she reached the end of the left hall, she desperately hit the elevator button, heart pounding hard and tears of fear threatening to escape. She leaned against the wall and looked around cautiously. Nothing. Suddenly, there was a loud pound coming from another hall, and the elevator door opened. Bloom ran in and clicked the lobby button desperately, and one of the hall's doors opened, 3 zombies coming out. The door closed slowly, the zombies almost reaching. She had only barely escaped. At the moment, she was seething with anger and worry.

Had her friends escaped?

If they had, had they left her?

Or were they infected?

The elevator successfully landed on the lobby, and Bloom stumbled out, looking around. Similar quiet. She huffed and placed her gun back when she heard a growl aside her. She yelped and stabbed it with one of her daggers and began to run across the lobby, looking for the exit. The only person who knew Bloom's darkest secret was Flora.

Her dark secret was Claustrophobia.

Bloom had began to show symptoms of claustrophobia when she was little. Her adoptive mother Vanessa had made her squeeze into a filled elevator, and she began to gasp for air and freak out. Luckily Red Fountain's elevator was quite large, so it didn't affect her a lot. But due to her sudden fear and worry, the lobby had seemed to start turning smaller and smaller with every step she took. She suddenly tripped over the large red carpet close to the exit, landing with a thump. A couple of zombies were reunited by the elevator and were slowly coming towards Bloom as she dragged herself towards the door.

When she reached it, she tried a desperate attempt to open the door. It was locked from outside.

She took her elbow and violently smashed it against the crystal door to no avail, instead breaking her arm. She let out a cry of agony as her arm limped aside her.

The zombies seemed to have increased their speed, they were only feet away. Bloom ran to right, looking for another exit or, hell, even the fire escape. She found a door and tried opening it, but it also seemed like it was locked from the inside.

No time to panic. They were too fast.

Bloom took out her gun and held it as she shot their heads while walked to the left, trying to reach the front door. When she arrived, she used her gun momentarily to shoot the glass close to the lock and stuck her hand through, making her hand bleed. She kept shooting as her bloody hand searched for the lock. She felt it finally and unlocked it, taking her hand out quickly. She flinched as glass crystals stuck to her hands like glue. She kicked one zombie before finally opening the door and locked it behind her. The zombies pounded and one even stuck their hands through the door, momentarily holding Bloom's wrist until she snatched it off. She ran into the forest, still holding the gun in hand.

Alfea was too far.

She stood in the middle of the road to Alfea. Maybe…

No. Bloom decided to wait for help. She used the last bit of her magic and changed her outfit into black skinny jeans, a hot pink blouse and a black leather jacket. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing her hot pink converse. Her pouches were still on. She took out her walkie talkie and pressed the side button.

"Hello? Anyone? It's Bloom Sparx," She said but was interrupted by an incoming signal.

"Bloom! Oh lord, are you ok?" Stella shrieked into the walkie talkie.

"Uh…yea…" Bloom said.

"I detected her walkie talkie's location! We're on our way!" Timmy said from behind Stel and Bloom caught the sight of a red ship above her. She moved back and turned to look at a horde of zombies that were on their ways. No…

Bloom began to wave her good arm desperately, trying to signal them. A wave of pain came over her as she winced. She took out her gun and began to walk backwards as she shot the zombies.

"Bloom! Where are you going?" Stella said into the walkie talkie. Ignoring it, she began to collect a faster pace as she walked backwards, shooting at whatever seemed hostile. Her sight began to blur due to the strong pain she felt on her arm.

_This is it._

* * *

><p>I put up this chapter thanks to a zombie movie I was watching :) Between 2's new chapter is on progress! Will be up by the end of this weekend, sorry if it's coming out too late, my homework is killing me. It a miracle I found sometime to finish this chap.<p>

-Kat


End file.
